So, what’s next?
by TheTeenWonder
Summary: What if the blast from Trigon’s defeat had an interesting side-effect for the Teen Titans? -phew, giving this a title was a struggle-


**I do not claim to own any of the characters or settings.**

 **So, yeah. I'm an 8th grader now. Studying for the LGS, the highschool entrance exam. And I only have, like, what? 4 months left? Please wish me luck because I need it. And be sure to look up some LGS math questions and maybe put them through Google translate and try to solve them. You will be traumatized. Anyways, have a nice day!**

"...and with that the blast of chaotic energy, when mixed with your friend's emotion fuelled conservation spell, has rendered your bodies unable to develop."

The Titans were standing in the Watchtower main room with grim looks on their faces. Except Beast Boy, of course. He was more on the confused side.

"Uhh, now that you've done the science-talk, what's that mean in English?"

Dr. Fate didn't answer as Batman gave Beast Boy an unimpressed glance before explaining.

"It means that the spell your friend cast to keep you alive is keeping you from aging."

Beast Boy glanced at Raven with the unsaid question, was it meant to do that? Dr. Fate, seeing this one as a question worthy of an answer, spoke up.

"Your friend's spell should have ended when her power returned to her. But because of the deep, emotional nature of the spell and the intensity of the chaotic energy your fight against Trigon unleashed, the spell... malfunctioned, causing the effects to be everlasting and making the spell stronger.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You said it was a conservation spell, is that why wounds heal as soon as they're opened? Does the spell 'conserve' the body of the one affected?"

Dr. Fate nodded, "That is precisely it."

Cyborg spoke, "What if one of us were to get their neck broken?"

"The spell would instantly close up any burst veins and repair any damage done to the vertebrae, your friend would survive."

Beast Boy spoke, "Is that an assumption, or..?"

"No, I am positive the spell is strong enough to manage such a small feat."

And they couldn't help but wonder- a small feat? What was this guy on?

Dr. Fate continued, "You may be considered immortals. There are very few deaths you can experience."

This guy. That is _not_ how you deliver someone the news of them being immortal. But then again, that's to be expected of a lord of order. At that moment, something came to Robin's mind.

"What if someone who had previously been affected by Trigon's magic got caught in the blast?"

Dr. Fate pondered the question a bit before answering, "Trigon and the girl's magic, no matter the different way they choose to use it, are very similar. It would most likely cause a similar effect depending on the type of spell used before, or it might kill them."

Raven glowered a little at being called 'the girl' before speaking, "What if it was the kind to reanimate a corpse? Keep it alive without fully restoring it?"

Robin chimed in. "That wasn't the last of Trigon's magic he got exposed to. He was trying to get his flesh and blood back, and he probably succeeded."

Dr. Fate thought for a bit again, "It would likely not effect them, but it most definitely would not kill them."

Robin looked at his teammates. "I told you he was just MIA, didn't I?"

The Titans exchanged a worried glance.

"Friend, you are not going to do the obsessing again, yes?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Robin was silent for a second, worrying his friends on purpose. They kind of deserved it, not believing him.

"No. I couldn't find him if he didn't want me to. And for the moment, it looks like I have all the time in the world."

His friends smiled happily at his answer as his (former?)mentor gave him a cold, meaningful glance. No words were exchanged but he got the message, they were going to talk later. Dread crept up in his mind but he pushed it down. He had nothing to explain, answer or apologize to _him_ for.

"So, what now?" Cyborg said.

"Looks like we're going to be the _Teen_ Titans forever." said Beast Boy.

"You know what that means, teenage hormones for life!"

They all groaned at that.

 **Honestly, this is so sucky. Can you tell I haven't written in a while? And I used some words so many times ugh... Should I continue this? I am currently out of inspo for TSSC, but I'm thinking I could turn this into a Slade and Robin fic, like a "we're both immortals so let's at least confide in each other" with a side dish of good ol' Titans fluff, what do you think?**


End file.
